the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Builder: The Movie/Tropes
Tropes *'Animation Bump': The movie has smoother and better animation than the show itself. The character designs are given a slight upgrade and the CGI effects are extensively used. *'Catchphrase': **Used as a running gag, Bob or another character would ask, "Can we fix it?" or "Can we build it?", to which other characters would respond, "Yes, we can!" **The main machines: ***Scoop: "No prob, Bob!" ***Muck: "Muck to the rescue!" ***Dizzy: "Brilliant!" ***Roley: "Rock and roll!" ***Lofty: "Er/Uh, yeah, I think so!" (usually said in response to the "Can we fix it?" routine; Scratch actually borrows Lofty's catchphrase while Lofty was absent and the team is searching, and for one moment when Lofty is back in the team, causing Lofty to call him out for doing so. Though he does apologize for his blunder.) *'Color-Coded for Your Convenience': The construction vehicles, like in the show this movie was based on. There's also the Stranded Machines. *'Cowardly Sidekick': Lofty. In fact, he is what causes the main conflict of the movie in the first place! (Besides getting the massive eco-friendly hotel done on time.) Nice going ruining your team's potential early finish on the project, Lofty! **Thankfully, he does realize his mistake and escapes the cave along with the Stranded Machines (with the help of Scrambler, of course) and apologizes to Bob for what he has done soon after. So that's all well and good. *'Cultural Translation': Like the show, the movie has an American version with Americanized dialogue, words, etc. *'The Eeyore': Lofty. Though he is a bit less shy while he is in the caves. He even calls Scratch out for saying his catchphrase! Although he does apologize to him when he realizes this. *'Hey, That's My Line!': Lofty says this after Scratch says, "err/uh, yeah. I think so." *'The Movie': Well, duh. It's the name of the movie. Also, the fact that it is a theatrical movie (and that the building job is bigger than ever before). *'Mr. Fix It': All these years later, and there's still a reason he's called "Bob The Builder." *'Setting Update': Bobsville and Sunflower Valley are given a slightly modern look with modern electronics such as smartphones, tablets, and computers present. *'The Smurfette Principle': **Dizzy and Sumsy, who are the only female members owned by Bob and Farmer Pickles respectively. **Same can be said for Razor who's the only female member of the Stranded Machines. *'Why Did It Have to Be Snakes?': Subverted. Although Lofty is shown to have no fear of heights in Lofty's Comet, when he realizes that the light at the end of the tunnel is actually a river of boiling lava, he becomes scared, because he's afraid of heights once again! Or is he? "Well, I... I'm not really afraid of heights. It's just... I'm afraid that I will be melted by lava and never see Bob again!" -Lofty Trivia *'The Other Darrin': Most of the characters (including of the reboot characters that appear in this movie, and are also redesigned to fit the look of the classic series) are recast by different actors for the movie. However, this may differ between the UK and US dubs. YMMV *'Signature Laugh': Travis does one at the very end of the movie in The Stinger, when Spud is being chased by bees. Funny Coming soon! Heartwarming Coming soon! Category:Tropes